


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [81]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin surprises Yeonjun with a new kitten.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> Hi guys! So sorry for the gap in uploads, I actually cut my finger pretty badly and wasn't able to type for a while! I'm healed now thankfully! Thank you for your patience. 
> 
> I've decided to close my request box since it's becoming kind of intimidating and I can't write everything which makes me feel bad! I'll still pull from my inbox when I'm lacking my own inspiration, so thank you to everyone who has sent requests in! 
> 
> HOWEVER, I have been wanting to write some sequels to some already written fics, so if you'd like to let me know which ones you want sequels to, that'd be amazing! 
> 
> I hope you all are you healthy and safe and happy! 
> 
> Not edited.

“You got…a cat.”

Soobin held up the tiny white kitten, nuzzling its head with his cheek. “Isn’t it so cute?! She reminds me of you!” he exclaimed happily. Yeonjun blinked a few times, staring at the cat with an expression of mild disbelief. Soobin peered back at his boyfriend, before stepping closer and holding the tiny creature out towards him. “I think I’m going to name her Bomi, what do you think?” he asked.

Yeonjun stared at the kitten for a little longer, before lifting his gaze back to Soobin. “What made you want to get a cat? Do we even have the necessary supplies to own one?” he questioned, still not touching the cat. Soobin pulled the kitten to his chest, running one large hand over its back, its fur silky smooth. The animal was a little scared, shaking slightly and sitting stiffly in Soobin’s arms.

“I’ll go buy everything we need tonight, don’t worry,” he assured. Then he scrunched his nose and pouted his lips as he spoke to the kitten. “Don’t you worry Bomi-ah, hyungie and I are going to take very good care of you,” he cooed. He chuckled and looked back at Yeonjun, who was still staring in slight disbelief, as if unsure what to think of the new development in his life.

Soobin cradled the kitten a bit more and then moved past Yeonjun to sit down on the couch. He really did need to go to the pet shop soon, their apartment had nothing to accommodate a baby cat. Yeonjun turned but stayed standing, watching Soobin. Soobin placed the kitten in his lap and then shot his boyfriend a smile. “Are you alright, hyung?” he asked innocently.

Yeonjun blinked a few times, before slowly going and sitting down next to Soobin, eyes trained on the kitten who was curled up tightly on Soobin’s legs. “ _Why_ did you get a _cat_?” he repeated. Soobin sighed, leaning against the couch cushions and petting the kitten methodically. “Because I love cats and it’ll be nice to have company for when you’re not here,” he explained.

The elder narrowed his eyes at that, and Soobin wondered for a brief moment if he’d actually made the wrong decision and should’ve talked to Yeonjun first. “So…you replaced me with a cat?” Yeonjun shot.

Soobin paused, and then looked down at the kitten, shrugging his shoulders. “She does kind of look like you,” he mused. He looked up right as he saw Yeonjun’s eyes widen. Before he could start yelling though, Soobin laughed loudly, reaching out and ruffling the boy’s hair. “I’m joking, hyung, you know I didn’t get her to replace you,” he promised. “I just think it’ll be fun and she really will help me when I’m lonely.”

He went back to petting the kitten, who was starting to relax a little, eyes shut. Yeonjun sat next to him for a minute, quietly, before standing and going down the hallway to their bedroom. Soobin looked up, face falling a little. He didn’t mean to make Yeonjun upset, he thought the elder would enjoy having a pet, they’d talked about it before.

Before he could start worrying too much, Yeonjun came back out with shoes on and his keys and wallet in hand. Soobin furrowed his brow, sitting up a bit before remembering the sleeping cat on his lap. “Where are you going?” he asked, afraid that he had made Yeonjun so mad that he was leaving. But Yeonjun only sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“I’m going to the pet store because my crazy boyfriend went and got a cat without telling me,” he answered. Soobin blushed at first, but then felt a little guilty, lowering his head. “I’m sorry, hyung, I—.”

Yeonjun moved then, bending over the back of the couch and pecking Soobin’s lips quickly. “I’m not mad, baby,” he reassured, standing back up straight. Soobin looked up at him, biting his lip. Yeonjun gave him a gentle smile and then averted his gaze to the sleeping kitten. “What kind of food will she need?” he asked.

Soobin broke into a smile then, looking back at the kitten and petting her head. “Just the basic kitten food. We’ll need a litter box and everything that goes with it,” he listed, growing more excited as he did. He mentioned a few more things akin to feeding and bathing, and then jerked his head up to smile brightly at Yeonjun.

“And toys! Lots of toys!” he exclaimed excitedly. He felt a little childish, but Yeonjun was smiling at him so beautifully that Soobin didn’t feel an ounce of embarrassment. The elder chuckled lowly, before bending down and giving Soobin another kiss. “Text me a list, okay? I can’t remember all of that,” he teased.

Soobin giggled and nodded, letting Yeonjun kiss behind his ear too before shifting and staring at the kitten. Soobin bit his lip, watching in silence, before the elder slowly stretched his hand out and patted the kitten’s head. The creature blinked a few times but gave Yeonjun a purr, and Soobin grinned widely, clapping quietly. “She loves you!” he cried. Yeonjun chuckled, before kissing Soobin’s cheek and walking toward the door. “Text me the list!” he called back, before slipping out.

That evening, Soobin spent most of his time acclimating Bomi the kitten to the apartment. He helped Yeonjun set up the crate to keep her in when neither of them were home, and they placed the litterbox in the guest bathroom that nobody ever used. The toys were kept in a basket underneath the coffee table, and that’s where Soobin sat, letting Bomi chase around a toy mouse.

Yeonjun lounged on the couch, sketching in his design book and sneaking peeks at both Soobin and the kitten. Soobin knew the elder thought he was being discreet, but Soobin saw him smiling at their new pet several times.

“Hyung!” Soobin exclaimed suddenly, dropping the mouse. Bomi promptly launched herself on top of it, pawing and chewing at it. Soobin waited until Yeonjun lowered his sketchbook and met his eyes to continue. “We’re parents! Bomi is our first child!” He cooed then, clapping and twisting on the floor to shake the elder’s elbow excitedly.

Yeonjun giggled and rolled his eyes, shaking Soobin’s hand off his arm as he closed his sketchbook. “Our child is _expensive,_ ” he whined. Soobin stuck his tongue out, before turning back around and picking Bomi—and the toy—up in his arms, coddling her. “Don’t listen to Appa, Bomi-ah, he’s just being a bitter old man, yes he is,” he cooed, voice high-pitched and babied.

Bomi purred at Soobin’s ministrations while Yeonjun scoffed and playfully hit the back of Soobin’s head with his sketchbook before swinging his legs and standing. Soobin looked over his shoulder as the elder went into the kitchen, and decided to take a moment to actually check on him. The boy was prone to intense jealousy, even of a tiny baby kitten, and Soobin didn’t want him to feel like he was actually being replaced.

He went up to where he stood at the counter, peeling a tangerine, and slipped his arms around his waist. “I should’ve talked to you first about Bomi, I’m sorry,” he apologised. Yeonjun sighed, leaning back against Soobin’s chest and looking at him. “Just don’t give her more attention than you give me,” he requested. Soobin giggled, kissing the elder’s nose. “Could never do that,” he promised.

Yeonjun smiled, turning back to continue peeling his tangerine. Soobin moved away from him to get his own snack, and the two returned to the living room and put on a movie.

Soobin had a theory that Yeonjun’s favourite spot in the world was right on Soobin’s lap. He was sitting there currently, legs on either side of Soobin’s hips, arms around his neck, and lips pressed to Soobin’s. Soobin leaned lazily against the pillows, letting Yeonjun kissed him the way he wanted, gentle but with a hint of neediness.

They were in their bed, teeth freshly brush and faces still smelling of their shared facewash. Since Yeonjun was usually gone for a majority of day save weekends, their bedtime routines included moments of intimacy that they weren’t able to achieve any other time. It was important to both of them, and Soobin cherished those moments.

He pulled the elder closer to him, letting the kiss deepen. Yeonjun’s hands slid into Soobin’s hair and pulled a bit, eliciting a gasp from Soobin.

And then, Bomi jumped out of her little bed and bounced right onto Yeonjun’s thigh, her tiny little claws digging into the bare skin. Yeonjun yelped in pain and shot back, picking Bomi up and scowling at Soobin, who couldn’t help but giggle a little. “Aw, she’s protecting me,” he sang, reaching and taking the kitten from Yeonjun and cradling her. The creature nuzzled into the embrace, purring happily.

Soobin bit back another giggle as he looked at Yeonjun, who seemed conflicted in how to feel. Anger flashed first, and then frustration, and then defeat as he sighed and slumped his shoulders. “The kitten is ruining my sex life, Soobin-ah,” he pouted, jutting his lower lip out. Soobin laughed loudly, placing Bomi back in her bed where she curled up. “She just heard me gasp and thought I was hurt, she’s protective, it’s a good thing!” he explained.

Yeonjun groaned, burying his face in his hands. “So she’s going to pounce every time you make a noise,” he whined. Soobin pulled Yeonjun’s hands away from his face, admiring the adorably pouty face of his lover. “So I’ll just be quiet, then,” he remedied.

At that, Yeonjun lifted his eyes, face unconvinced. “Yeah, because you’re _so_ quiet when we’re together,” he deadpanned. Soobin blushed furiously, looking away and fiddling with his fingers. “Shut up,” he mumbled, feeling his ears burn. Yeonjun giggled a bit, before leaning forward and resting against Soobin’s body. “It’s a good thing Bomi-ah is so cute,” he murmured.

Soobin chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his head. “I’ll crate train her and we can keep her in the guest room when we want to be completely alone,” he promised. Soobin hummed, lifting Yeonjun’s chin and giving him a loving smile. “Deal?”

Yeonjun sat up a little, nodding and shuffling forward a bit, returning his hands to Soobin’s hair. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...which oneshots in this series deserve a sequel?


End file.
